lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SomeOrdinaryMistake
This all started on Monday, on the first day of May. I was at home alone, just minding my own business playing on my good ol SOG NATION ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM (SNES). Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps in the house, without hesitation I ran outside. I was extremely scared, so I planned to to go back inside to and get whatever I need, then ask my neighbors if they would let me stay with them until my parents would return. So I grabbed a bottle of water, my SOG NATION ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, and 10 random games from the cabinet. I was extremely confident that my neighbors would say fuck me now, yes i would say, and I also knew they were home. But sometimes I wonder, was that a mistake. SomeOrdinaryMistake I' was outside, all packed and somewhat excited. My neighbors Mutamam and Mutasir were probably the nicest neighbors you can ever have. As a kid I was always alone, and my parents were always busy. When I was alone at home I would normally just do my homework and then cry about whatever must have happened at school. '' ''School to me was more-or-less hell, all the kids hated me for the most stupidest reasons. What I find even more stupid is that I always tried to earn their respect. However one day in the 6th grade there was this kid name Mutakid. Mutakid was like me, he had little to no friends, his parents would constantly neglect him, and we had a bunch of common interest. But something was wrong with Mutakid, he seemed to be extremely weak.'' ''Every time he used his pencil, he would drop it a couple of times before he can actually start to write with it. However that wasn’t the only thing he would drop, one time he dropped all of his lunch that his dad made for him. It was kinda of a big deal since his dad would avoid Mutakid most of the time, I offered him some of my lunch but he declined and ran off crying. At the time I wasn’t aware what was going on with him so I assumed that he was only weak because he never exercised. From time to time I would make fun of him, but with no intentions of depriving or hurting his feelings.'' ''One day Mutakid came over to my house, that was what I had considered at the time; THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. Mutakid and I were home alone in my house, my parents knew he was coming over but they had work so they left food in the dining room. I went to get some food for me and Mutakid, since he was playing'' ''SomeOridnary Entertainment System (The predecessor of the SNES.). I came back with some fried chicken, oreos, soda, and pizza. However, Mutakid was nowhere to be found. Set the food down and sat on the flood. I was going to wait for him, at the time I wasn’t think he would go to the bathroom. But that would it even matter since wasn’t in there. I waited about 4 hours sitting, I didn’t start eating because I wanted to eat with my best friend. My parents got home, my mom asked if I had a great day. I responded saying it was fine and that Mutakid had to go home. In truth though, I didn’t have a great day. This actually was the worst day ever, normally I can handle being alone, but this time I got my hopes up for a person that probably didn’t even like me.'' ''When I got to class Mutakid wasn’t in his seat. The teacher had told us Mutakid had some disease that made him extremely weak. Furthermore they said that they found his body laying on the sidewalk. When I heard that I screamed. I ran out of my class from, and started yelling MutaSchool MiddleMuta School sucks. When I got home I got a knife out of the drawer and I attempted to stab myself. Before I can actually go through with it I went unconscious and when my parents got home they believed that I died. Ever since that day my parents thought that I was Mentally unstable and got the permission of my neighbors to take care of me, but eventually I convinced my parents that I was mentally stable. However my neighbors are okay with me coming anytime.'' ''I got my bag and knocked on the door, Mrs.Mutaman opened the door and she greeted me and was okay with me staying with them. She prepared some cookies for me, and I told her why I came home. She said it was probably nothing, she still was okay with me staying with her. I pulled out my SNES and hooked it up in the living room T.V. When I was done hooking up my gaming system I went to use the restroom. I got back and opened my bag. I was think of which game I should play with first. I pulled out a random game it was Mutaonic the Hedgehog 2. Then I realized that I brought some games from my SomeOrdinary Genesis collection. I got sorta mad since I didn’t want to got back home. Then I found my 2 all time favorite games, Mega Muta 2 and Super Mutatarior Bros. I played some Mega Muta 2 first, but I ended up raging so I started playing Super Mutatarior Bros. so I can beat my old high-score. I ended up beating my high-score and it asked me to enter my name. I was so happy, I typed in my name. “M U T A H A R- wait a second.....Mutahar” I said. I quickly looked at my old high-scores. I see the name Mutahar.....I started freaking out. I ran into Mrs.Mutamam’s room. She says “Mutahar, what is wrong-” I interrupt “THAT IS THE WRONG!!!” “Huh...what....are you talking about?” She asked fearfully. I ran out of the room, “MUTAHAR WHAT IS WRONG?!!!!”. I ran to the living room, grabbed my SNES, and then ran into the restroom. I locked the door and started to realize that everything was wrong. “I made a huge mistake. My name is not Mutahar!'' ''MY NEIGHBOR’S NAME ISN’T MUTAMAM AND MUTASIR!!! BUT WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!” I started to doubting my whole existence. I started to remember the name Danny. Danny is that my name? Or is this some ordinary mistake.' Category:Vidya games Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki